The Galactic Crusade
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: An unidentified ship has arrived in the Organic Universe of Atomic Betty's galaxy, the space ship while at the same time attacked Galactic Guardian Head Quarters after mistaking a warning as a threat. Android Mega Jerora Roran, who was piloting the ship had no idea of the wrong he was causing, It is up to the Guardians to try and bring him down before he causes even more damage.
1. The Encounter

**Mega Jerora Roran...**

On August 2nd, of 2007, Mega was flying the 43 through restricted Galactic Guardian air space, which at the time was unknown to him. Despite multiple attempts called by Admiral DeGill in order to order him, to withdraw away from the Station immieadietly, Mega's 43 due to it being of an outdated 1920's star cruisers did not provide the basic functions in order to receives they're warnings.

As the 43 drew closer towards Galactic Guardian space station, Admiral Degill ordered Atomic Roger to diver the ship away.

However Mega and A.I Miera, not knowing that he was just Trying to direct him away, saw him as a threat and Fired the 43's death cutters at Roger, nearly almost incinerating him in half, but luckily his wig was hit instead of him.

Enraged, Atomic Roger began to fight Mega, in a large 2 scale Dog fight, but Mega had much more talent, and was easily able to shoot down Roger.

Atomic Roger who had managed to survive with the help of his jet pack, immediately called Admiral DeGill in order to conduct action against the 43 at once. Seeing the 43 as a threat, multiple Galactic Guardian cruisers launched from the hangers and engaged the 43.

Although out numbered 1 to 29, the 43 was able to shoot down multiple Cruisers, with just repeated Cutters. Seeing the battle is on the verge of loss, Admiral Degill called Atomic Betty down on Earth who was at the time in the middle of a test. Unable to decline her mission when Galactic Guardian HQ was under heavy fire she was beamed aboard her cruiser, and raced with Sparky and X-5 back to Galactic Guardian head quarters.

Mean while the battle at Galactic Guardian HQ starts taking a toll for the worst as the 43, starts to destroy the Hanger entrances of the station preventing any more cruisers from launching out into space, than with a bold move, it even almost destroyed DeGill's main office. With the windows and walls breached, Admiral DeGill is than forced into space, where he floats away, the 43 than dives down on the fish leader about to destroy him with it's Cutters but Atomic Betty arrives from the west, and draws the 43 away, the battle from here would come between Atomic Betty's cruiser and the MR 43.

* * *

**Atomic Betty...**

While on Earth Betty Barret at the time was in the middle of a Math Test in Moose Jaw Heights Elementary while at the same time, was doing her usual routines with Noah Parker, when not in Galactic Guardian patrol.

However, Betty was notified by Admiral DeGill, right in the middle of her test, where he informed her that Galactic Guardian Head Quarters has encountered and being attacked by an unknown Space Craft.

Alarmed, Betty convinced her Math Teacher, that she had to use the rest room, and raced out of the room after granted permission. She was than beamed aboard her ship where X-5 and Sparky were waiting. With easier said than done, Atomic Betty ordered Sparky to ready the ship for Hyper space, and X-5 to plant a corse for Galactic Guardian Head Quarters. With just a touch of a lever from Sparky, the Cruiser reached Hyper Space and arrived at Galactic Guardian HQ just in time.

Atomic Betty is horrified when she sees Admiral DeGill drifting in the middle of Space, and much of the Head Quarters blasted apart along with a large portion of Debris everywhere.

She is than woken up from her trance of the field when she sees the Unknown ship that Admiral DeGill was talking about, flying down towards him, as if it was going to finish him off. Reacting quickly Atomic Betty orders Sparky to draw off the ship, in which he dose by firing the ships laser cannons causing the Unknown vessel to divert from Admiral DeGill to Atomic Betty.

With a simple shot to the 43, the Duel of GG Head Quarters had become, between the Crew of Atomic Betty, and the 43, the unknown ship that know one knew the name of yet.

With Sparky at the wheel, Betty's Cruiser chased after the 43, for about 12 minutes, trying to shoot out the engines, but the trio are surprised that no matter what they try, the 43 keep Evading with no problem.

All of a sudden while the trio were surprised, the 43 spun around at fast speed and attempted to destroy the side of her cruiser with Death Cutters, but Sparky managed to race the cruiser upwards, receiving only minor damage, to the rear. X-5 is than ordered by Atomic Betty in order to analyze who was ever inside the 43, but most to his disgrace X-5's scanners had failed to pin point any life form on the ship.

Sparky distracted by this horrific events, is tackled by the 43's Cutters to the West, causing a breach in Atomic Betty's canopy, forcing most of the crew to activate they're helmets and seal off the Canopy with a steel shudder.

Enraged, on the ship for nearly killing her and her friends, Atomic Betty takes control of the cruiser, and orders Spike to try and check the rest of the ships interior in order to make sure they're are no more hall breaches to the ship, in which so he replies and dose so.

Atomic Betty, after dodging fire from the 43, behind her, slammed on the Star ships breaks, and forced the rear end of her cruiser to collide with the 43, causing the Tail portion to rip into the cockpit.

The Cockpit of the 43 however, Seals up covering the entire Canopy section of the Star ship barricading every window on the rim.

Betty seeing this as a chance to strike starts to shoot the 43 with laser blasters from her Cruisers, but is surprised as the 43 dodges out of the way at lightning speed just before her shots could hit.

Chasing after it, Atomic Betty, attempts to strike the side of the vessel with her cruiser, demanding for him to pull over, at once, Mega getting humbly annoyed by her constant poundings just steered the ship left, knocking her cruiser away with the wing of the 43.

Atomic Betty after the cruiser spinning for a few seconds, managed to gain control of her cruiser once again, and continue her pursuit of the 43, but just before she was about to reach it, it disappeared into Hyper space.

Moments after the Duel, Atomic Betty was left speechless as she just stares at the spot where the 43 had just vanished, but at the same time she could not believe that the ship was able to cause considerable damage to her cruiser as well. It would be from here that Atomic Betty would grow suspicious and would wanna find out who the pilot of the unknown ship she had just encountered was.

Upon returning to Earth, she had just failed her quiz due to being in space for too long, but managed to persuade her Math teacher to try and take it again the very next day.

Her Math teacher accepted her pleas and allowed her to study until tomorrow. Betty returned home immediately after School, where she dedicated most of her time to try and refresh on the math problems she missed, but at the same time couldn't get the Image of the 43 out of her head.

Her thoughts are once again interrupted by the ringing of her Bracelet, where Admiral DeGill had appeared in his normal holographic Image, and informed her that Maximus was under heavy attack by an unknown ship. Betty saluted in response to her mission, despite her dislike of Maximus, and was beamed up once a gain to her ship. By the time her and her crew arrived at Maximus's Citadel the only thing they saw was horror. Betty was left speechless trying to figure out how one ship could cause that much damage to an entire Armada, especially one run by Maximus IQ.

She had managed to board Maximus's wounded ship, and confront the Evil overlord where she was worried and demanded an explanation. Much to her surprise Maximus was on her leg Shivering in fear, but mentions he still hates her.

Ignoring his Evil ways, Betty managed to find, a recording of the ship that attacked, but than automatically recognized the ship. It was the same vessel that she dueled with about 6 hours ago.

Worried for the safety of Space, after returning Maximus to his Citadel with her Cruiser, Atomic Betty contacted Admiral DeGill and reported that the ship that attacked Maximus Citadel was the same one that attacked Galactic Guardian Headquarters, and with those words, Admiral DeGill unleashed the Galactic Guardian Crusade, in order to hunt down the 43, with Atomic Betty leading it.


	2. Battle of Maximus's Citadel

Immediately following the misunderstanding attack on Galactic Guardian Head Quarters 4 hours ago, and Mega's first encounter with Atomic Betty although the 2 no longer saw eachother due to being inside seperate ships at the time.

Maximus at the time was instructing his legion of henchman for his new plan on solar system domination, until his presentation was interrupted by the appearance of the 43 , that had just appeared out of Hyper space, and was slowly drifting passed his citadel in the horizon depths of space.

Accusing the partially damaged ship to be Atomic Betty, Maximus's Armada is unleashed on the 43, who at the time had to rely on frontal camera due to the main Canopy being sealed off after Atomic Betty's cruiser smashed into it a few hours ago, with her own ship.

Maximus after getting closer enough towards the vessel is than surprised at the sudden appearance as it look nothing like Galactic Guardian material or anything that he has ever seen before, but insists on destroying the vessel anyway accusing the beings onboard for being spies.

The 43 however reacts first and fires on Maximus's ship first before racing passed him causing him to grown in anger and smack the daylights out of Minimus ordering him and the entire Armada to attack the unidentified vessel, from here a second major battle erupts infront of Maximus's lair, this time much larger than the previous one already fought at Galactic Guardian Head Quarters.

The 43, engaged in one final Battle with Maximus's Armada, for a short while as he was starting to lose one ship after another, getting both Angry and surprised at the same time wondering how one simple unidentified Star ship was making a fool out of him and his Armada.

After summoning his ship;s Cannon, he had ordered all the remaining armada ships to stand down, so he can deal with the 43 Star ship on his own, and with that another Duel began.

At one point Maximus managed to damage the 43's left wing with his giant blaster underneath his ship, causing it to spin out of control, for a little before it finally became stabilized once more.

Laughing in victory, Maximus moves his ship within range of the 43, with Minimus laughing and cheering on his dark Master, but just as Maximus was about to fire a second time, the 43 counter attacked by Firing it's Cutters against Maximu's ship, Breaching the side of the ship and cutting off one of the ship's rear tail wings.

Maximus growled as he fired the super cannon again, but the 43 dodges it at light speed and Shoots it's Cutters at the cannon destroying it in a single shot. The blast was so strong that Maximus's ship when flying upwards from the powerful blast radius down below, with the 43 chasing after, firing it's Cutters a second time this time Breaching the lower portion of the ship blowing 2 large holes under it.

Panicking, Maximus's attempted to radio the Armada to continue they're attack on the unidentified ship, but the 43, destroyed the ship's radio room just before it could be used, sucking 4 of his henchman into Space.

Just than the 43, hovered infront of Maximus's cockpit for a few seconds than slowly elevated over the ship getting the 2 nervous and confused. Abduct o Tethers began to surround Maximus's ship. Him Minimus and the rest of the Crew tried to strafe right but the 3 Tethers grabbed a hold of the ship.

The Electric currents from the 43's tethers caused the ship's system's to Burn out and the Engines to explode Maximus's ship was now disabled.

Moments after the engines had exploded the 43's tethers released the ship than Disappeared into HyperSpace leaving Maximus's disabled in front of the debris field of his citadel.

Atomic Betty eventually arrived 9 hours later after the Duel, but was horrified along with her crew after seeing the shape of Maximus's ship, Maximus was escorted by Atomic Betty to his Citadel, to much to her surprise, Maximus was happy she had showed up, after his almost near death experience against the 43, but still swore to destroy her another day.

Moments after the Duel of Maximus's Citadel, the Galactic Guardians unleashed the Galactic Guardian Crusade, with Atomic Betty leading it in order to find and arrest the operator of the 43. The 43 afterwards never showed up in front of Maximus's Citadel again in the days of the Galactic Guardian Crusade.


	3. The Crusade Begins & Second Encounter

Upon returning to Earth, she had just failed her quiz due to being in space for too long, but managed to persuade her Math teacher to try and take it again the very next day.

Her Math teacher accepted her pleas and allowed her to study until tomorrow. Betty returned home immediately after School, where she dedicated most of her time to try and refresh on the math problems she missed, but at the same time couldn't get the Image of the 43 out of her head.

Her thoughts are once again interrupted by the ringing of her Bracelet, where Admiral DeGill had appeared in his normal holographic Image, and informed her that Maximus was under heavy attack by an unknown ship.

Betty saluted in response to her mission, despite her dislike of Maximus, and was beamed up once a gain to her ship. By the time her and her crew arrived at Maximus's Citadel the only thing they saw was horror. Betty was left speechless trying to figure out how one ship could cause that much damage to an entire Armada, especially one run by Maximus IQ.

She had managed to board Maximus's wounded ship, and confront the Evil overlord where she was worried and demanded an explanation. Much to her surprise Maximus was on her leg Shivering in fear, but mentions he still hates her.

Ignoring his Evil ways, Betty managed to find, a recording of the ship that attacked, but than automatically recognized the ship. It was the same vessel that she dueled with about 6 hours ago.

Worried for the safety of Space, after returning Maximus to his Citadel with her Cruiser, Atomic Betty contacted Admiral DeGill and reported that the ship that attacked Maximus Citadel was the same one that attacked Galactic Guardian Headquarters, and with those words, Admiral DeGill unleashed the Galactic Guardian Crusade, in order to hunt down the 43, with Atomic Betty leading it.

While on Earth, 2 weeks had passed ever since the Encounter with the mysterious ship, 2 weeks ever since the Galactic Guardian Crusade had commenced. Betty was lucky for Summer break had finally come to Moose Jaw Heights, which gave her enough time to both hang with her friends on Earth, while also doing the search in space.

Each day neither Guardian would have any luck on finding the 43, some may believed that the ship had fled the Galaxy, but Atomic Betty believed otherwise, and refused to give up.

While back on Earth after seeing a random Science Fictional movie with Noah, her Bracelet rung once more, where she made up an excuse to Noah stating that she had to be home in time for dinner or her mother would ground her for life. Noah believed her lie, and watched as she disappeared down the street.

After evading Noah, she beamed aboard her Ship, where Admiral DeGill informed her that Galactic Guardian search parties have just sighted the unknown ship heading towards the Traffic planet of Mobrus, and gave her the direct authority she needed to go after it and arrest who was ever inside the ship.

After hanging up Atomic Betty automatically ordered Sparky, who already was anxious for a rematch against the unidentified ship, to plant a course to Mobrus, although throughout her months of being a Galactic Guardian, she had never once been to Mobrus.

After arriving at Mobrus, Betty ordered most Spike to carefully maneuver around the Traffic while X-5 tried to locate the 43. Minutes turned into hours, until at last the 43 was seen by Sparky maneuvering slowly over the traffic jam below.

"There it is!" Sparky cried pointed at the ship, in which Betty praised him on his hawk full eyes, and ordered him to slowly approach the vessel from behind. Sparky did as he was instructed and slowly maneuvered the cruiser until it was behind the 43, with that Atomic Betty ordered X-5 to get ready to launch the new EMP missile that was just installed on her cruiser 2 days ago.

X-5 readied the weapon but just as he was about to fire it, the 43 blasted away at fast speed, as if who ever was inside knew they were behind it. Atomic Betty than ordered Sparky to chase down the 43, where he raised the throttle of her Cruiser and flew after the ship.

The 43, while quickly maneuvering passed Traffic, began to pull ahead for a few seconds until X-5 launched the EMP missile towards the ship's engines. Betty watched as the missile exploded disabling most of the space transports that were caught in the blast, but the 43 was no where to be found.

Betty and her crew now confused on where the ship had disappeared to, began to look around the Cockpit until 2 Death Cutters shot the side of her cruiser cutting a large hole on the side, and raced down the opposite direction.

Sparky, growled as he turned the cruiser despite it's damaged fuselage, and chased after the 43. Atomic Betty ordered Sparky to use the altitude in order to maneuver passed the Traffic in order to better catch up with the 43, but Spike to lost in his daze continue to chase against Traffic, getting both X-5 and Betty nervous.

All though her cruiser was finally able to reach the 43, Atomic Betty tried once again in order to get the ship to stop, but the only response she got from the 43 was the rockets maneuvering faster, this time moving up away from Traffic.

As Sparky attempted to pull the Lever of the ship and continue after the 43, a large Truck ship almost rammed into the Cruiser forcing Spike to make a hard right, from there the ship struck against a Traffic Light Asteroid than shut down, due to the impact striking the side where the 43 had just damaged not moments before.

Sparky began to cry in a tantrum by pounding the ship's Dash board, as X-5 sighed with annoyance, all of a sudden just as Atomic Betty was about to reach out for Sparky's shoulder, the 43 hovered right infront of her ship. She couldn't see the pilot cause of the windows still being Sealed up which means that the ship was never repaired.

She also could see that the ship's left wing was badly Damaged, as well, which could have explained the ship's lack of turns. Sparky looked up at the ship, and wagged his fist at it yelling "Coward! Come outta that scrap Pile and fight us like a Man!", but his arm was grabbed by Betty who ordered him to relax.

Betty in her head was starting to question the Ship's hovering, it had the chance to finish her off, yet it just hovering in front of her ship. Before she knew she saw the 43 turn it's nose away from her ship than Disappear into Hyper Space leaving her and her crew shocked.


	4. Confidence Grows

Although still surprised that the Unknown ship didn't even try to destroy her when it had the chance, Betty could feel hundreds of thoughts roaming through her head as she was walking through the school hall. Noah and Paloma, began to worry, and began to question Betty's puzzelness and worrying.

Betty responded that it was mostly because she thinks Penelope is going to start ruining her only chances with Chazz again. The 2 beleive her story, as the 3 exit the school.

Noah than wishes to know, if Betty and Paloma wanted to come with him to the video Arcade, in which Paloma automatically agrees, but Betty declines stating that she promised her mother that she would help her clean.

After returning home, Betty was starting to feel more and more confidence within her heart, but she was still unsure who the pilot in the 43 was, but her thoughts were once again interuptted by her bracelet, which she answers, only to find Admiral DeGill, who refers to her, that the Crusade was working and that the mysterious ship has no where to land or get repaired, he than states that sooner or later the pilot of the mysterious vessel would have to land for repairs or fuel, but he was still unsure that the condictions were changed yet.

After his brief annucment to Atomic Betty, Admiral DeGill hung up, revealing that he no longer needed her for a mission, and just wanted to let her know and keep her up to date on the where abouts of the Mysterious ship and The Galactic Guardian Crusade. No one knows it yet, but it is the beginning of the end for the 43.


	5. Final Duel At Sar Mountain

While in her Swim Suit, Betty was at the beach with Noah and his parents, where the 2 were shown laughing and splashing one another, all of a sudden her Bracelet starts to wring once more, forcing her to make up an excuse for Noah again, this time stating that she has to get something out of the Girls Locker room.

Before Noah could say anything, Betty was already out of the water and running towards the Girls Locker room leaving him puzzled.

While in the locker room, Betty answered her call, revealing it this time to be Sparky. Sparky tells her that him and X-5 were doing a little more patrolling while she was on Earth and state, that the 43 is head towards planet Norsan. Betty agreed to the mission and was beamed back aboard her ship where she leaped back into her captains seat, and ordered X-5 to plant a course for Norsan, where not long afterwards, the Cruiser enters Hyper space and enters the Da quadrant, where Norsan was.

From right there, Betty could see the 43, just entering the atmosphere, at fast speed. Now confident after seeing the damaged to the 43, 4 weeks ago, she was now determined to finally bring down the Mysterious ship and find out who is aboard.

It wasn't long before Betty ordered Sparky after the ship in which her cruiser raced towards Norsan, and entered the Atmosphere second.

While entering the Atmosphere, X-5 had finally managed to get a break through on the 43, revealing major weak points on both the engines of the ship, and the damaged wings. This change of events would boost Betty's confidence even more, as she knew that the end of the Galactic Guardian Crusade was near.

After reaching the surface of the planet the chase begins, this time with Atomic Betty's new technology in jamming her Starships appearance. The Chase lasts for just a minute from the skies above villages and somewhere mountainous, as mountains can be seen in the area.

After reaching close enough, Atomic Betty ordered X-5 to deactivate the Jamming Signal, and before she knew it, the 43 raced at fast spread ahead, and the chase intensified.

The 43 and Betty's starshaped raced in a straight line through the hills, over small Villages below, just as soon as Sparky got close enough to the ship, Atomiuc Betty ordered him to shoot the engines, in which he did, despite taking several shots in order to do it, Sparky had managed to finally destroy the 43's 2 rear engines finally causing a great deal of damage to the ship and causing a fire to erupt on the rear.

The 43, than shut down it's engines and relied on it's elevation engines on the bottom of the star ship and its sides slowly turning around until it faced Betty's cruiser.

While still fleeing her ship while in reverse using the thrusters to accelerate, the 43, had attempted to shoot Betty's ship out of the sky, but all attempts failed due to Sparky easily being able to manuver passed the repated blasts, due to Atomic Betty's ship getting a much faster and more manuverable upgrade.

In one counter attack, Sparky fired the ships blaster attempting to aim for the cockpit, the 43 despite dodging most of the shots, was eventually peareced in the front right side leaving a large hole. It wasn't long before the ship started to wabble while still in reverse, with the nose moving up and down and side ways,revealing that Sparky might have got the Pilot.

The 43, however managed to regain it's Altitude and attempted to charge attack Betty's ship, but missed multiple times, even while firing the Death Cutters. After returning to it's postion infront of Bettys Star ship, the 43's tail accidently struck a rock causing it to twirl out of control.

and a scrape from the lower hills caused teh ship to catch fire, Seeing this as an opportunity to finally bring down the 43 once and for all, Betty orders the second Emp Strike launched, with that said and done X-5 launched the last Missile and despite several attempts to shoot it down with the Death Cutters, the 43 was stcuck on the side revealing a large electronic Explosion, causing the now Firey ship to crash dwon hard against the hills below.

Betty and her crew celebrated after finally bringing down the mysterious ship, her Cruiser slowly landed near the 43's crash site, and her and Sparky entered the ship's wreckage. Only to find a severaly damaged android, on the ground.

The tag on the back read Mega. Remembering that this Mega pilot kept her alive at Mobrus 4 weeks ago, Betty ordered, Sparky and X-5 to take the mysterious man looking Android, and bring him back to Galactic Guardian Head Quarters, for arrests.


	6. The Epilogue

The trio than leave Norsan, with the 43, towed behind, After arriving Mega was trapped on a Holographic Frozen prison, where he could no longer move, but was instead hovering while slowly rotating in the air.

The 43, was inside Galactic Guardian Hanger where hundreds of scientist were trying to crack the code on the ship's existence, it was from here that the Galactic Guardians knew the name of the ship as it being the Moral Raider 43, but were shocked after learning that the vessel was 83 years old.

Following the final engagement at Norsan, the Galactic Crusade finally came to an end after 6 weeks of trying to catch the Mega and the 43. Betty was offered a promotion to major, but she declined stating that even though she hardly knew Mega, he was a great challenge and a lot of fun to chase after.


End file.
